


Like Walking on the Beach

by YuMe89



Series: Consecrated Ground [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Sarcastic Crowley, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Hear me out! xDWhy did Crowley use exactly this phrase in the Church Scene?When was he ever barefoot on the Beach?Yeah, now you get where this is going.I'm not sorry.





	Like Walking on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out! xD  
> Why did Crowley use exactly this phrase in the Church Scene?  
> When was he ever barefoot on the Beach?  
> Yeah, now you get where this is going.  
> I'm not sorry.

It was 1941, Crowley sat in his Bentley, waiting for Aziraphale to get his so called 'wiggle on'. At the moment, he could see him still standing in the completely destroyed church, clutching the Bookbag as if his life depended on it. Even though his face told a different story, he was happy. Crowley was exceptionally proud of himself for that.

He started the car, as soon as Aziraphale came out of his dazed state and made his way towards him, still smiling. As his angelic friend stumbled on unsteady feet across the remains of a once pompous church, he couldn't help himself but snicker. Better now, where no one could here him. Aziraphale was adorable, Crowley allowed himself to think for a moment.

The Angel was a little out of breath, as he opened the door and fell right in, like a joyous sack of potatoes. "Oh, thank you again, Crowley. This means a lot to me.", he said, blitheful smile still on his face, as he looked over at the Demon.

"T'was nothing.", he said, putting his Bentley into gear and stepping on the gas pedal. Aziraphale let out a shocked little "Woop.", as he was pressed into his seat all of a sudden. Holding onto the Bookbag with one hand and gripping onto the Bentleys door for dear life with the other, his content state flew right out the window.

"Crowley!", he reprimanded the Demon. "What?"-"Can you _please_ drive just a little slower?" The Bentley did slow down immediately. "Ngh.", Crowley wasn't happy about it, he liked it fast.

They drove in silence for a while, the Angel looked at the city, some builings were gone, others just halfway destroyed. Aziraphale harrumphed to get Crowleys attention. It worked. "Yes, please? Any other wishes, that need to be granted?", he mocked him. "Hm.", was the sullen response. "Oh? World Peace? No can do, M'afraid. Humans are so efficiant."

"You're making fun of me.", Aziraphale said, pouting. "Ah- Ngh- Hn, Nooo, I wouldn't dream of that.", the Demon said, sarcasm easily detectable. Well, if you were anyone but Aziraphale. "I was wondering...", the Angel started and got a raised eyebrow in return, waiting for him to elaborate. "When have you ever been barefoot at the beach?"

Crowleys mouth opened and closed, without a single tone leaving it. "Is that what you do, when I don't hear from you? Sunbathing somewhere at the beach?" The Demon searched for the right words, still unsure how to put it. "Well, yes, once or twice. Maybe...what does it even matter?", he retorted.

"It's just...I can't picture you, on the beach, fully clothed, except for bare feet.", Aziraphale looked straight ahead, obviously trying to get this mental image. "I was never fully clothed."-"Hm?"-"Did you know, for a long time, it was possible to go swimming, completely naked in Germany at the beach?", he said with a shrug.

Normally, the silence between Aziraphale and Crowley was a nice comforting blanked, that both enjoyed. This time, it felt like his Bentley was filled to the top with water, the temperature varying between too hot and too cold at the same time. Impossible to breath.

"Sorry, what was that?", the Angel wanted to know, blinking owlishly at Crowley.

"Nothing. Unnecessary information, you'll never need anyway.", was the rushed answer.

The Bentley grew silent again, until they got to Aziraphales destination. Obviously, the Angel was quite shocked upon hearing, Crowley could have been on a beach, buck naked, sunbathing or swimming.

So much so, that he didn't even ask the Demon to come in and have a drink, as he would do on every other night.

All he got was a detached "Good night.", as he stalked away from Crowleys car, taking the stairs to his Bookshop unusually fast. Crowley was sure that he won't bring that kind of subject up, ever again. Nudity never seemed to be something Aziraphale was keen of, even in Eden, he never really looked at Adam or Eve, constant blush when around those two visible.

They did went to one of Romes bathhouses together once and after a young man had walked up to them and asked, if they liked snails or oysters, Crowley had to tell the Angel what exactly it meant, because he thought about food, obviously. His poor friend couldn't eat oysters ever since, without being reminded of it. Or maybe it was, because Crowley had answered with a flirty "Both", before he explained it to him. Just like snails and oysters, mentioning the beach would now trigger Aziraphale to think about a naked Crowley at the beach.

Well, could be worse, he thought, a smug smirk on his face and started the Bentley to drive off into the night.


End file.
